Bubble Tanks 2
Bubble Tanks 2 is the sequel to Bubble Tanks. Much like its predecessor, Bubble Tanks 2 is an open world top-down fighting game where you control a battle tank made of bubbles (hence the name Bubble Tank) and fight other Bubble Tanks to become stronger by collecting the bubbles they drop when defeated. Links The game can be found at: Armorgames.com Kongregate.com Newgrounds.com Controls Key Control p Pause the game, which brings up the map, options, and other things. was d Movement. Fire primary weapon. space Fire secondary weapon. Tanls There are 26 different types of tanks you can take control of in Bubble Tanks 2. Name Description Tier Primary Secondary Speed Basic Tank This is your starting tank. #1 Basic Cannon None 1.0 Fighter #1 A small, fast, and agile tank with fast fire rate. #2 Machine Gun None 1.1 Balanced #1 A balance between speed and strength. #2 2 Shot Parallel None 1.0 Heavy #1 Slightly slower and less agile, but packs a bigger punch. #2 Heavy Cannon None 0.85 Fighter #2 An even better version of the fighter, speed and agility are its trademarks. #3 3 Bullet Spread Shield 1.2 Balanced Fighter #1 A balanced tank slightly in favor of speed and agility. #3 3 Shot Parallel Shield 1.0 Balanced Heavy #1 A balanced tank slightly in favor of heavy weaponry, but lighter than the Heavy Tank. #3 3 Shot Parallel Mines 0.9 Heavy #2 A large and slow tank, but heavily armed. #3 5 Shot Parallel Mines 0.7 Sniper #1 A nimble fighter that fires single, powerful rounds. #4 Pierce Shot Teleport 1.2 Fighter #3 3rd generation fighter. Focus is on speed and agility. #4 Upgraded Machine Gun Seekers 1.2 Bal. Fighter #2 Balanced tank slightly in favor of speed and agility. #4 5 Bullet Spread Short Stun Burst 1 Bal. Heavy #2 A balanced tank slightly in favor of heavy weaponry, but lighter than the Heavy Tank. #4 5 Bullet Spread Area Burst 0.95 Heavy #3 Large and slow tank that boasts heavy weaponry and brute force. #4 2 Large Cannons Sticky Cannon 0.4 BFT #1 Very large and slow tank that seeks enemies to destroy. #4 1 B. Shot, 2 Sm. Auto Seekers 0.35 Sniper #2 A nimble fighter that fires single, powerful rounds. #5 Strong Pierce Upgraded Teleport 1.35 Fighter #4 A small and agile tank that can dish out rapid fire. #5 2 Shot MG Star Burst Cannon 1.3 Bal. Fighter #3 A medium sized tank that's fast yet powerful. #5 2 Sm., 1 B. Gun Seekers 1 Bal. Heavy #3 A balanced tank slightly in favor of heavy weaponry, but faster than the Heavy Tank. #5 2 Large Shell MG Area Burst Cannon 0.85 Heavy #4 Large and slow tank that boasts heavy weaponry and brute force. #5 2 B. Shot, 2 Sm. Auto Sticky Burst 0.4 BFT #2 Very large and slow tank that stuns and kills. #5 2 B. Shot, 3 Sm. Auto Large Stun Burst 0.35 Ghost Sniper Very fast and agile tank that can come apart and reform at will. #6 Explosive Pierce Shot Disassemble 1.4 Super Fighter A small and agile tank that can dish out rapid fire and seekers. #6 3 Shot MG Orbital Seekers 1.35 Leecher Tank This tank sucks life from enemies and can infect them with virus bubbles. #6 Leeching Bullets Doomsday Infect 1.1 Drone Tank This tank is the master of seeker drones. #6 Mitosis Seekers Drone Conversion 0.9 Super Heavy A massive behemoth of a bubble tank. #6 2 B. S, 6 Sm. A, 1 BB Massive Cannon 0.3 BFT Carrier Giant tank that sends out swarms of fighters that follow your mouse. #6 1 B. S, 4 Sm. A, 1 BB Ally Swarm 0.3 Upgrade tree Enemy Tanks This is in order based on the Arena selection. Image Name Weapons and Other Information Tiny Guy None Little Guy None Dead Head 3 None Dead Head 4 None Bubble Ball None; Spawns 10 Little Guys when hit Life Carrier none B Fighter Basic Cannon L Fighter Basic Cannon S Fighter Basic Cannon Swarm Fighter Basic Cannon; Appears in large numbers Wing Fighter Basic Cannon; increases in speed and loses Basic Cannon when hit enough Twin 2 Basic Cannons; splits when hit Heavy Fighter Machine Gun Orbital Seeker Fighter 3-Spread, Orbital Seekers Bubble Bomber 2 Basic Cannons, Heavy Cannon Big Gun Heavy Cannon Beatle Tank 2 Basic Cannons; loses 1 Basic Cannon when hit enough Tank Killer 3-Parallel, Basic Cannon Horned Tanker Machine gun, Basic Cannon Big Beatle Heavy Cannon, Basic Cannon; loses Basic Cannon and slows down when hit enough Basic Sticky Gun Tank Sticky Gun Sticky/Machine Gun Machine gun, Sticky Gun; loses Machine Gun when hit enough Mine Layer 1 Mine Dropper; loses Mine Dropper when hit enough Mine Layer 2 Mine Dropper, Basic Cannon Mine Layer 3 6 Mine Droppers Mine Wall Maker 4 Mine Droppers Heavy Heavy Heavy 1 5-Spread; loses 5-spread when hit enough Heavy Heavy Heavy 2 3-Parallel, 360 Spread, Enemy Spawner; loses Enemy Spawner when hit enough; spawns B Fighters Heavy Heavy Heavy 3 5-Spread Heavy Heavy Heavy 4 Sticky gun, 2 5-Parallel, 3 Sapper Drones Heavy Killer 2 3-Spread, Machine Gun, Rotating Machine Gun Seeker Tank Seekers Leecher Drone Carrier 1 Leecher Drone Sapper Fighter Machine Gun, Sapper Drone Sapper w/ Machine Gun 2 Sapper Drones, Machine Gun Seeker Carrier Seeker Carrier Leech Guardian Machine Gun, Leecher Drone, Orbital seekers Spawn Tank Enemy Spawner; spawns in B Fighters or S Fighters Death Field Tank Basic Cannon, Death Field Mini Death Field Death Field; appears in large numbers 360 Pulse 360 Spread 360 Spiral Gun Rotating Machine Gun; does not move Rotating Machine Gun Rotating Machine Gun; does not move; rotation speed of the Rotating Machine Gun is slower than its normal speed Chromatic Confusion None; changes color when hit Tri-Guardian Seeker Carrier, Orbital Seekers BFT Heavy Cannon, Enemy Spawner, 2 Basic Guns, 2 Seekers; loses Basic Cannons when hit enough Spawn Carrier Enemy spawner, 2 3-Spread, 5 Seeker Carriers; sometimes appears in early bubblefields; loses 3-spreads when hit enough; spawns B Fighters Destroyer 2 5-Spreads (The way it fires is like a 5-Parallel gun), Rotating Machine Gun, Enemy Spawner, 2 Sapper Drones; sometimes appears in early bubblefields; Enemy Spawner spawns Bubble Bombers Boss 2 3-Parallels, 2 Sapper Drones, Rotating Machine Gun, Sticky Gun Notes There is no game saving. When all tanks in a bubble are killed, the small bubbles rush to you. When you become invincible, you can regain any bubbles you lost, and you will lose no more. When you're invincible, you can still gain the BF Badge in Kongregate. Category:Kongregate Category:Armor Games Category:Newgrounds Category:HeroInteractive Category:Shooting Games